trade_computer_extension_mkiifandomcom-20200214-history
Cartography panel
The Cartography panel is designed to show you all data about stellar bodies scanned by your ship. Additionally you can add stellar bodies, which can't be scanned by default, because the data is already available in the game, but unknown to TCE. View Database The VIEW DATABASE tab showing all details about your scanned or added stars and bodies. The treeview on the left sums all systems to get a quickly overview. You can filter the view by selecting the filter button. The list of filters are displayed to enter your criteria. Click the button again to close the filters. Click the button next to it to clear all selected filter settings. The mid showing all bodies of a selected star system, that are in your database. Click one to get more details and to change/select the image data. This list can be sorted by name or distance. Click IMAGE DATA to hide the panel and show the camera picture. You can hide your HUD by pressing SHIFT+ALT+CTRL+G keys. Now position you view ship to get a nice shot of the star. Click TAKE PICTURE to return to the Cartography panel. Star System Map The STAR SYSTEM MAP tab showing all bodies and installations about your current star system similar to the ingame map. Select a star or planet to get more information’s about it. If the available data missing positional informations, TCE tries to get the data from EDSM. If this fails, a schematic map is displayed instead. This view can also quickly accessed by the Star System Summary panel. Scan Protocol Panel Here you can open manually the SCAN PROTOCOL PANEL to review your last scans of stars and planets from the actual session. You can take a picture from a star or planet ingame to replace the default picture. You could also sort the list of scanned objects. Camera panel This panel is used to add a picture of a stellar body to the related entry, you have scanned or added. It will show automatically after a scan of your ship by default, but this can be deactivated at the Options panel. You can also use the IMAGE DATA button at the bottom-right of the cartography panel for the selected entry. When opened, you can change the zoom of the camera, so the body will fill the image and move the panel to the desired location of your screen, to take a picture of the object, you had scanned/added before. Explorations: Create Here you can plan your next exploration into deep space. TCE will support you in your journeys between the stars and help you to bring all gained exploration data into a well sorted overview, ranging from a single star system summary to a combined summary for an actual or completed exploration. It's possible to create a flight plan and to selecting individual waypoints to your designated destination star system. TCE will assist you find the next waypoint, similar to the actual route guidance system, used when starting a trade route. First of all, select a name for the exploration, so it will be listed at the exploration treeview on the left side after creation. Select thereafter the start system, where your exploration should begin. By default, it is the actual star system, you are currently at. If the name of the star system is green, click the arrow button behind it to add the system to the flight plan for the exploration. The same is done for the end system. If a star system name is shown in red, then TCE don't know about the star system, so TCE tries to use the EDSM service to get the coordinates of the entered star system. If this fails, you have to add the star system manually, incl. coordinates. Use the star system database area to add the unknown system to your database by adding the name and the X/Y/Z-coordinates. Click the button below to store it. The new star system will be automatically added to the flightplan. You could also add waypoint between your selected start and end star system, either by adding them manually or you can use the great Neutron Highway Route Planner service, if the distance between start and end system is greater than 500 LY's, which will add neutron star systems into your flight plan. There is a route efficiency value for the service, please hover above the help (?) button to learn, what it does. If you have added some waypoints to your flight plan, you could move them into the right order. TCE will show you the distances of the route, so you could change the order of waypoints by shifting them up or down. To remove a waypoint, click the X-button behind the waypoint at the flight plan. Finally click the CREATE EXPLORATION button to save the flight plan to your database. Now the created exploration will show up at the exploration treeview on the left with a red icon infront, showing you, that this exploration is actually not active. Use the ACTIVATE EXPLORATION button to start your exploration. TCE will now record any exploration activity, like star system changes and scans, so you can review them all by selecting a displayed star system at the exploration. You could also import and export created explorations to change them with other TCE users. Click the required button at the top of the flight plan list. It is also possible to add a predefined route as your flightplan. You can see the list of available routes by using the arrow button behind the exploration name. Select one and TCE will add all waypoints for the route the flight plan. Don't forget to add a start system too and you are ready to go. Explorations: Summaries The Exploration Summary showing you all informations about your exploration. It is pretty extensive and you can see all stars and planets, you have scanned with high/low characteristics and more. A great help and very informative. The System Summary holding detailed information for each star system, you have visited on your exploration, shown at the exploration treeview. You could take easily a picture from the system map ingame (open and center it ingame system map before you click the picture button) or add a note for the system. You can enlarge the system map picture by clicking onto the picture. Click it again to close the enlarged view. Explorations: Ship Summary Here you can review your current or used ship loadout in the exploration. Also this summary showing many detailed informations about the used ship. Exploration: Data Similar to the creation tab, this showing you the actual flight plan. You can edit it by adding or removing waypoints, but only those, you not have reached so far. Changing the name of the exploration is also possible. Click the UPDATE EXPLORATION button to store the updated exploration data. Exploration: Delete You could also delete a created exploration. You have to confirm the deletion to not accidentally removing something by a faulty mouse-click.